From Fake To Real
by PhantomKat7
Summary: The Mystery Gang lerns about InvisoBill and the havoc he caused the town. They take action and go to Amity Park. Back at Amity Pak, something sinister is lurking...
1. The Mystery Gang

Hello there! PhantomKat7 at your service. Some of you might know me by my many reviews so I'm finally writing something here. This is my first ever fan fic. so please be nice. Also, check out my other ideas in bio. and drop me a line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Scooby Doo, now if excuse me I have something else to do. (bents down in front of DP shrine and chants, "I'm not worthy!" over and over again.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Fake To Real

Chapter 1

The Mystery Gang

It was a cold night in San Francisco, CA and once again the famous Mystery Inc. have solved yet another case. This one was about a ghost of a social worker haunting a factory nearly running it out of business.

"And so the ghost is...", said Fred the unofficial leader of the gang. After a few seconds of dramatic suspense he pulled of the mask of the so-called ghost.

"Marty Morey!", everybody in the eerie room gasped as they just discovered the lonely old man that everybody knew and loved was the ghost that was terrorizing the Fizzy Pop Factory out of business.

"But why Marty? Why did you do this to me?", the boss of the factory cried out nearly breaking out in tears.

Bob Martinez and Marty Morey have been best friends since early childhood and couldn't think of any reason why his best friend would do this to him.

"Because thirty years ago I signed up for a job in your factory and you rejected me.", answered Marty to his former friend.

"But I told you the staff was full. I couldn't fire somebody.", said Bob.

"Well, I created the ghost of Peter Greenfield so the factory would close. And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling kids and their stupid dog!", Marty cried out the last part as it would've made a difference weather his plan worked or not.

"That's another case solved for us ay Scoob?", said Shaggy to his pal Scooby Doo walking beside both in a stride. Shaggy has messy brown with an oversize green T-shirt and brown pants.

"Yeah Yeah!", said Scooby Doo bobbing his up and down. Scooby was a big brown dog with black spots. Also around his neck was a blue collar with a tag with the letters SD on it. Shaggy and Scooby are the funny bone in the gang and are always hungry for anything.

"Seriously, that was a tough case to solved.", said Velma cleaning her black rimmed glasses. Velma had short brown with glasses that made her look pretty smart, which she is. Than she has an orange sweater and skirt. Velma is the one that comes up with the plans for capturing the ghosts, vampires, werewolves etc.

"I personally thought it was it was pretty obvious", Fred said running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. He had a red ascot around his neck and a white shirt. To complete the outfit was a pair of blue jeans. Fred knew when to take charge.

"I agree." , said Daphne with her long red hair and purple dress and purple hair band. She was the beauty queen even though she wasn't stuck up. Fred and Daphne liked each other that's why they always split up together and everybody knew this.

As they boarded into the Mystery Machine Fred turned on the radio and a news bulletin came up, "_Over here in Amity Park, OR the infamous ghost kid "Inviso-Bill" and another unknown ghost were seen destroying the town high school Casper High. We need people to get rid of this menace once and for all. There is a reward for anybody who stops the ghost kid. That is all." _When the bulletin was over heavy metal rock music came on.

"So guys, who wants to go to Amity Park?", Fred asked looking at his friends. "Well, it would be nice to help those people from that ghost kid.", Daphne said hoping the others would agreed.

"Imagine all the pizzas and hamburgers we could buy with the reward.", said Shaggy imagining his dream of junk food.

"Rizzas and ramburgers!", Scooby exclaimed clearly thinking on the food and not the ghost kid that has been known to cause damage in Amity Park for the past eight months.

"It would be intriguing to see if the ghosts are real or not.", Velma said thinking of the possibilities of actually seeing real ghosts rather than guys in cheesy outfits.

"Then it's settled then. We're going to Amity Park!", Fred said and everybody cheered. As they made their way to Amity Park they didn't know the adventure that lay ahead of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter one for you and I'll gladly put up chapter two in exchange for a few reviews. Ideas are also welcomed!


	2. The Encounter

Oh thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter is way longer than the last one.

**linkmaste: Thanks! Plz keep reviewing!**

**shadowspinner1: You know, thanks a lot for the Valerie idea! I never thought of Valerie as main character before. I originally thought of putting Skulker but I think Valerie is a much better idea. That's why I redid about 2/3's of this chapter. Thanks a lot!**

**Writer's-BlockDP: I followed your advice and I like the results. Thanks!(don't worry don't give up on your fic. You'll never know what's gonna happen)**

**RiverFox237: Thank you! Hope you like this chap.!**

**PhantomKat7's Best Friend: Thank You! I love suspence!(this is not me reviewing! It's my friend who was using my account cuz she doesn't have one yet)**

To all those who reviewed you all get Danny and Sam plushies with phrases from the show like my favorite: "We're not lovebirds!"

Disclaimer: I still do not own Danny Phantom or Scooby Doo. Now I gotta catch this crazy fan with MY DP SHRINE!(gets an ax and follows pursuit)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

The Encounter

In Amity Park a raven-haired boy and his two pals were walking from school. Danny Fenton looked just like any other 14-year-old boy. Embarrassing parents, a nosy know it all big sister, and two great friends Sam Manson the goth and Tucker Foley the techno geek. He even had his own personal bully Dash Baxter the star quarterback for the Casper High Ravens. But Danny and his two only friends hid a deep secret that would change how you looked at him. Danny Fenton is actually Danny Phantom (or as the town calls him "Inviso-Bill") butt kicking teen superhero protecting his hometown from evil ghosts using his parents ghost hunting inventions. It all happened when he was investigating The Fenton Ghost Portal, a portal made to connect The Ghost Zone to the human world, when he accidentally tuned it on and ectoplasm fused with his DNA making him into the halfa. A halfa is somebody who is half human and half ghost. There are only two halfas that Danny knows of. Himself and Vlad Masters (A.K.A. Vlad Plasmious)

"So, are we going ghost hunting tonight?", Tucker asked Danny his hand holding his PDA.

Tucker is an African American with a red beret, glasses, green eyes, a yellow shirt, and army pants.

"Yeah I guess.", Danny said.

"At least you don't have homework tonight.", said Sam.

Sam has raven black hair, amethyst eyes, a black tank top with a purple oval, a black skirt, and combat boots.

"Well...", Danny was going to tell Sam about the book report Mr. Lancer assigned today when blue ectoplasmic vapor came out of Danny's mouth making him shiver. "Oh no", Danny said.

"Ghost time?", Tucker and Sam asked.

"Yeah", Danny said and ran to the alley.

"I'm going ghost!", Danny yelled out his battle cry and a blue ring appeared in the middle of his torso splitting into two. One going up and the other going down.

His raven black hair turned snowy white, his sky blue eyes turned into a glowing neon green. His outfit that consisted of a red and white shirt with a red oval in the middle, blue jeans, and red/white sneakers became a black and white jumpsuit with white boots, white belt, white gloves, a white DP insignia on his chest, and a white collar. Danny jumped up in the air and hovered to see any ghosts about. Surely enough he saw none other than the Box Ghost, the most annoying ghost Danny has ever (and most likely ever will) encountered.

"You again?", asked Danny annoyed.

"Yes it is I, the Box Ghost! Ruler of everything cardboard and square!", he said, using his hands for effect.

"I'll call you guys later," Danny told his friends, "this doesn't seem like it will take long.

Tucker and Sam laughed and kept on walking. On that precise moment the Mystery Machine was just entering Amity Park.

"So this is Amity Park? It seems pretty normal for a haunted town.", Velma said looking around at the houses.

Then they passed a house that said "Fenton Works" in a big green neon sign with what looked like a big dish on the roof.

"Now that looks suspicious. ", Velma said pointing at Danny's house.

Out of nowhere appeared a red figure flying on top of a hover board. The figure turned to the van and raised an eyebrow.

'_I wonder who they are?'_ wondered Valerie.

The van stopped as they saw the figure was slowly coming down.

"Uhh...Hello?", Fred said.

"Are you the ghost?", asked Velma.

"Ghost? I am certainly not one of those filthy monsters!", Valerie exclaimed.

Judging by her voice Velma deducted the person was a girl, probably a teenager.

"Why are you dressed like that?", asked Daphne.

If it were her, she wouldn't wear that in public.

"I'm a ghost hunter. I have weapons just for hunting them"

"Do you happen to know the ghost kid Inviso-Bill?", continued Velma.

Valerie could the blood rising to her face as she remembered the reason why she did what she did.

"As a matter of fact I do,' Valerie said, her voice cold and harsh, "he has done nothing but ruin my life."

The gang looked at each other, slightly taken aback by the tone of Valerie's voice. Suddenly one of Valerie's many gadgets started beeping madly.

"What's that asked?", asked Velma pointing at the gadget.

"It's my ghost radar. It helps me detect ghosts. You can go with me if you want to."

The gang nodded and both the van and the hover board sped down Amity Park. A few minutes later they reached the park and caught sight of Danny and the Box Ghost. The gang got out of the Mystery Machine and hid behind a row of bushes much to the refusals of Shaggy and Scooby. Valerie hid behind the van, gun loaded.

"What are we doing again?", asked Shaggy in a whisper.

"We're gonna expose that ghost for the fake he is!", whispered Fred.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"With this", Velma showed them a big net capable of trapping at least five people.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the right moment."

Amazingly, the Box Ghost managed to survive longer than usual without being caught. But all things must come to an end. Danny sucked the Box Ghost inside hit trusty Fenton Thermos with one last "Beware!" from the pudgy ghost.

"I wonder how long he will take to come back?", wondered Danny capping the thermos shut.

He was just about to land when a red ray almost hit him from behind.

"Whoa!", Danny turned around to spot Valerie with a smoking gun.

"Valerie", Danny said getting in a fighting position.

"Hello ghost boy."

"I thought we called a truce."

"We did before you exposed me in front of my dad."

With that Valerie positioned her gun ready to fire.

"Say goodbye."

She fired another ray heading directly for the young hybrid. Quickly dodging it he fired a green ecto blast at one of board's engines. She quickly moved down and fired once again, managing hitting one of Danny's leg. Danny felt the stinging pain rising up his leg and let his guard down leaving Valerie with an open shot. She fired and managed to send Danny flying back into the tree near where gang was hiding.

"Now it's over."

The gang and Danny waited for what she was about to do next. She was just about to fire when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?", she answered annoyed but quickly changed her tone when she found out who she was talking too. "What! Dad no! All right I'll be right there."

Sighing in defeat, she hung up the phone and turned back to Danny, "Don't think this is over yet ghost boy!"

She turned around and sped to the direction of her small apartment. Danny heaved a sigh of relief, "That was too close for comfort."

Suddenly, he heard a cry from behind him, "Now!"

Before he knew it, he was trapped in a net.

"Huh?", Danny was bewildered.

"Now who are you?", asked Velma.

"What are you talking about?", asked Danny.

"Well he's slow.", muttered Shaggy.

Danny scowled at him. "I mean why are you haunting this town. Certainly a teenage boy will be caught sooner or later pretending to be a ghost."

"I am a ghost!", shouted an annoyed Danny.

"Yeah sure.", Fred said rolling his eyes.

"I so don't have time for this.", murmured Danny. He turned intangible and floated out of the net.

"See ya!"

Danny flew to his house, leaving a bewildered group in his wake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Danny changed back to human he went to his house. When he opened the door he was greeted by none other than his dad Jack Fenton showing of another of his ghost hunting inventions. He was a big broad man with an orange jumpsuit. His hair was black with white on the side, a sign of aging. His eyes were a light blue.

"Hey Danny! Check this out,", Jack said waving his new invention in front of Danny's face.

It was a green ball about the size of a tennis ball. It had the words "Fenton Ghost Ball" in front of it.

"I call it the Fenton Ghost Ball. If you throw it to a ghost it immediately captures it and knocks them out. And the best thing is ghosts can't phase through it. What do you think Danny?", Jack asked after he finished his explanation.

"It's...great! Yeah it's great!...I'll go to my room now.", Danny said running up to his room.

'_Great another invention for me to worry about. And this sounds good. Too good!' _Danny thought to himself as he closed the door and threw himself onto his bed.

He then started thinking about the people who tried to capture him while fighting Valerie.

'_Who were those people?' _Danny thought. '_They mustn't be from around here since they thought ghosts weren't real. Well at least they aren't a threat.'_

Danny chuckled to himself and went down for dinner not knowing how wrong he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 2 is over! Remember, RnR!


	3. Needing A Little Help

I'm back! Thanks for still keeping interest on my first fic.!

**RiverFox237: Thanks for the jumbo bucket of popcorn shrimp! You'll now see what the gang said about Danny! Yay!**

**linkmaste: Thanks! Keep reviewing!**

**leilanisangel: It's just gonna keep on getting better!**

**Calistar Heir: Thanks a lot!**

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Danny Phantom or Scooby Doo.(grabs shovel and drags a black garbage bag which is human shaped to the middle of a deserted forest)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Needing A Little Help

Back At Park:

After the ghost kid was out of sight, Shaggy was the first one to snap out of his thoughts.

"Like, did you see that," asked Shaggy to the others in a shaking voice, "One minute he was there and then he just goes through it!"

"Yeah," Daphne put in, "none of the mysteries we solved had ghosts that could actually do that."

"Well, there was one but he used trick mirriors and had a huge castle to do that. How could he pulled that off while right under our noses!", Velma exclaimed.

"Let's figured that out when we find a hotel." Fred said.

Everybody nodded and went to the mystery machine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now how are we going to catch a real ghost?", Fred asked to Velma since she always had a plan.

They were in Amity Park Hotel planning on how to stop the ghost kid.

"Yeah! How can we catch something that can go threw anything!", Daphne asked Velma, but Velma was not listening to neither of them since she was absorbed on something on her laptop.

"What are you doing?", Fred asked now realizing that she wasn't hearing anything he had said for the past five minutes.

"This", she said pressing the "Enter" key revealing a picture of Jack and Maddie Fenton.

Maddie had a blue jumpsuit much like her husband. She had orange hair and purple eyes. She was holding what looked like a bazooka on her shoulder and Jack was holding another bazooka. "These are the only ghost hunters in Amity Park. They even make their own inventions.", Velma said.

"Lets read what's under the picture.", Daphne said so Velma began reading,

"_Jack and Maddie Fenton make their own inventions such like the Fenton Bazooka(shown above). They live here in Amity Park, OR giving speeches on ghosts. Their main target now a days is the ghost kid "Inviso-Bill" who causes dollars of damages each month_. _They help anybody whose goal is to get rid of the ghost kid. Their address is shown below."_

Velma finished reading and said, "Our problem is solved we go their 3:00 P.M. and see if we can get something that might help."

Velma was just going to say something else when Shaggy and Scooby burst through the door with mustard and ketchup all over them.

"Hey guys, we miss anything important? We just came back from the all you can eat buffet.", Shaggy said.

"Here we go again.", Velma said rolling her eyes explaining their plan for tomorrow.

The next day as Danny was eating his breakfast Jack said, "Hey Danny, want me to drive you to school? That way I can blabber on about ghosts!"

Danny's 16 year old sister stepped in and said, "Dad! How can Danny grow up as a normal boy if all you talk about is ghosts!", Jazz yelled.

Jazz had orange hair with a black shirt, a pair of baby blue jeans, and a headband of the same color. Jazz also knows that Danny is a halfa but Danny doesn't know this. Jazz has decided that Danny will tell her when he's ready.

"Uh...I gotta go to school. Mr. Lancer will freaked if I'm late."

Danny ran off before he could be late to school for the umpteenth time. As he was heading to school his ghost sense went off.

"Oh great!"

He ran to a nearby alley and transformed to Danny Phantom. He found the Box Ghost and heaved a sigh, "It's just you. I'm gonna be late for class so lets just get this over with."

Danny pulled the Fenton Thermos out of his bag and aimed it a the Box Ghost.

"Yes it is I, the Box Ghost. I came back for my cardboard vengeance and you will not stop me!"

Danny simply activated the thermos and sucked the Box Ghost. "I'll be baaaaaaackkkk!", the Box Ghost yelled and Danny capped the thermos.

He then flew to school, Casper High, and transformed back.

"I'm so gonna be late."

He grabbed his books and ran to Mr. Lancer's class out of breath.

"Nice for you to join us Mr. Fenton. That will be detention for Monday."

As Danny sat down Sam asked him, "So, why you late."

"That idiotic Box Ghost showed up again and made me late."

"Oh", both Sam and Tucker said understanding that the Box Ghost was not a threat but just a waste of time.

At lunch Danny explained what happened after they left including the run in with the Mystery gang.

"I wonder who they are?", Tucker asked taking a big bite out of his burger while Sam looked away in disgust since she was an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian.

"I dunno but whoever they are at least they don't pose much of a threat.", Danny said.

"Yeah he's right so you have nothing to worry about.", Sam said eating her salad.

As Danny waved goodbye to his friends after school he found the Mystery Machine parked outside his house.

"This can't be good", he said to himself and walked inside.

He heard voices coming from his parents' lab and went down. There he found the Mystery gang talking to Jack and Maddie.

"Hi sweetie!", Maddie greeted him as he made his way down to the crowd.

The gang looked to see a young 14-year-old boy.

"Danny! This is Mystery Inc. They want to get rid of the ghost boy once and for all so I'm giving them a few inventions like the Fenton Ghost Finder and the Fenton Ghost Ball.", Jack said excitedly because he found people who actually want to use his inventions.

The Mystery gang introduced themselves and talked about how close they were to capturing the ghost kid.

"I have a lot of homework to do so I better go.", Danny said leaving up to his room but not before he started sweating as he realized the people who were trying to capture him were at his very own house.

'_Mmm That kid sure looked nervous.'_ Velma thought not hearing what Jack was saying about ghosts at the moment.

Back at the hotel Velma said, "Didn't that Fenton kid look nervous when he saw us?"

"He did look familiar but I'm positive we never saw him before today.", Daphne said thinking hard trying to think why Danny looked so familiar.

"I think we should start in the park tomorrow since the park is pretty big so we have a better chance to see something. Also, if we see "Inviso-Bill" we follow him and don't lose sight of him."

The next day (which was Saturday) Danny, Sam, and Tucker were planning to spend the day in the mall. They were eating in the food court when something burst through the side of the mall. It was the Dragon Ghost with its blue skin and scales, its yellow horns, and the Amulet of Aragon. The amulet transforms its wearer into a dragon if the wearer is under extreme stress or anger. Everybody ran out screaming at the top of their lungs to get out of the way of the ghost.

"Even on a weekend I don't get a break.", Danny said.

He checked that everybody was gone and transformed.

"Hey dragon! The last time I checked this wasn't the Costume Ball." Danny said and fired an ecto blast.

The blast missed the dragon's head and roared. Then it took off in the direction of the park and Danny flew off after it.

"Tucker come on!", Sam said taking Tucker by the arm.

"Just one moment.", Tucker replied trying to take another bite from his burger.

"I said NOW!", Sam yelled making him drop his food.

Both of them followed the ghosts to the park running hoping they wouldn't arrived too late to help out their best friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think will happen? I'm working on chapter 4 right now so I don't exactly know yet.(the reason the Box Ghost shows up here too is because this was supposed to be his first appearance but I had to put him in the last chapter)


	4. The Beginning Of The End

Sorry for the late update but I had major writer's block. Luckily, I was riding the school bus to school I got inspired by a DP fan fic., "Two Sides To Love". I don't know who's the author the person sure does have a knack for writing!

**linkmaste: I also agree the Box Ghost rocks. Yay Box Ghost! You reviewers are spoiling me with all these goodies(which for me is not a bad thing).**

**RiverFox237: This might also seem a tad short but this is really where the story begins. And about the Aragon Dragon, it's a mystery...**

**leilanisangel: It's not over yet!**

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Danny Phantom or Scooby Doo(gets suitcase and plans to go AWOL)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

The Beginning Of The End

Meanwhile in the park the gang were searching high and low for ghosts with their Fenton Ghosts Finders when they heard the Dragon Ghost coming.

"Guys hide!", Fred said.

Everybody hid in the large bushes and saw as the dragon ghost and Danny came into view.

"Zoinks! How many ghosts are there in this city!", Shaggy asked not seeing how such little town can have so many ghosts.

Then Velma spotted Sam and Tucker running into the park clearly out of breath.

"Why are those kids following the ghost kid? They don't even seem the least bit frightened of him", Velma said puzzled by the teens' behavior.

The battle raged on between the Dragon Ghost and Danny. Danny shot an ectoplasmic blast which hit the dragon right on the chest making it fly backwards. Danny quickly reached behind his back and grabbed the Fenton Thermos and activated it. The Dragon Ghost got sucked into the thermos and in its wake left nothing but a slightly burned tree. As he was coming down to talk with Tucker and Sam the gang thought it was time to take action into their hands. Each human armed with a Fenton Ghost Ball threw which hit him dead center incasing him in glowing giant bubble. Luckily Danny's human side enabled him to stay conscious. Tucker and Sam rushed to his side.

"You kids stay away! He might be dangerous!", Fred said to the teens with rest of the gang behind him.

"You again!", Danny exclaimed, the bubble adding more of an echo effect on his voice.

"What are you talking about!", asked Sam her eyes narrowing.

"He's like evil!", exclaimed Shaggy.

"Rea! Rea!", agreed Scooby.

She was just about to protest when a sudden chill fell over them all. The wind was suddenly picking up making the leaves dance around them. They all looked up to the sky and what they saw sent a shiver down their spines. The sun totally disappeared from view and in its wake left the sky with a tinge of green and purple, the blackest clouds swirling above their heads.

_CRACK!_

A bolt of acid green lighting crashed onto the ground. Then another which hit the bubble Danny was in and caused it to shattered to pieces making Danny fly back. A rain of green lighting sped toward them with incredible speed.

Acting quickly, Danny got up in from of the gang and his friends and put up a shield around them. As the lighting hit the shield, it was slowly draining him of energy since the lighting was so strong.

When it was all over Danny asked, "Is everybody all right?"

Sam and Tucker nodded while the Mystery Gang could barely utter a word.

"Watch out!", Sam shouted suddenly shouted to him.

Danny turned around but was not fast enough for the bolt of lighting that struck him with full force.

"Ahh!", Danny yelled as smacked right into a tree.

"Mwahahaah!", an evil cackle echoed through the sky sending even more chills.

Danny then saw his ghost sense and knew something truly horrible was going to happen very soon. A sudden giant purple bolt of lighting came crashing down in front of them lifting dust from the ground.

When the dust cleared stood an elegant women with the most mischievous grin Danny has ever seen. She had long fire red hair with black highlights. Her eyes were a deep glowing purple with an evil glint in them. She had fire red robes with black ancient designs decorating her robes and were trimmed with black. She wore black fingerless gloves and black elegant boots.

"I've been watching you for a while now, Phantom", the ghost said with a mild English accent.

"Who are you?", demanded Danny as he stood up.

"Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me," she gasped in fake horror,

"My name's Serenity Welsh and like I said I'm quite interested in you young halfa."

"So what do you want?", he asked glaring daggers at Serenity.

"You'll find out soon enough.", she answered with a sinister grin.

She raised her glove hands high above her head and muttered a magic incantation in a language none of them understood. They began to glow an eerie purple along with her eyes as she caste her evil spell.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake violently beneath their feet causing them to fall. They heard a sickening crack and realized with horror the ground was splitting. The crack traveled toward them and became wider as it traveled. They could hear birds screeching as they shot from the trees to a safer place. Car alarms sounding in the distance and people screaming their lungs out by the unexpected ghostly phenomenon.

Finally, the ground gave away and they were plunged into darkness. The last thing Danny remembered was the evil laugh of Serenity, the fear stricken faces of his fellow companions, and the dreaded feeling he felt as he fell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, I tad short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I was heading in a totally different direction with this story but then all that would come out would be a choppy, short, non adventurous story. Yay inspiration! I totally don't know how I came up with the chapter title. RnR like always!


	5. The Paths Of Faith

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! This story is turning out great! This chapter was hard to write but I got inspiration from 'Virtuality' by Lateraina Wolf. I had major writer's block! Thanks to you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or I would use the money to bail myself out of prison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

The Paths Of Faith

"Ugghh", groaned Danny as he tried to sit up.

He was incredibly sore. He looked around and discovered he could barely see anything at all. He transformed to his ghost mode and by the light of his ghostly aura he found the rest of his companions were barely waking up.

"Where are we?", asked a groggy Sam.

"I don't know", he responded helping her up.

"Do you think that ghost did a lot of damage?", asked Tucker while rubbing his head.

"I hope not", answered Danny.

"Did like, somebody get the license plate of that pizza truck?", murmured Shaggy.

The Mystery Gang was just waking up and at the sight of Danny Phantom Fred started walking toward him.

"Uhh..Thanks for saving us back there.", Fred said to him awkwardly.

"Yeah, we could have been fried!", Daphne said.

"Same here", Velma and Shaggy said in unison.

"Rank rou!", Scooby said.

"Don't mention it", Danny said smiling weakly while blushing.

In the six months he had his ghost powers he had been saving countless lives. Out of all those people, only Sam, Tucker, and Paulina(much to Sam's dissatisfaction) had actually thank him instead of screaming, running in the opposite direction, or a combination of the both. Sam and Tucker because they know about Danny's alter ego and Paulina because she is completely obsessed(to put it mildly).

"But one question. Why?", continued Fred.

"I couldn't let you get vaporize now could I.", Danny chuckled.

"You could've left us there like sitting ducks!", Daphne said.

"I thought you were evil Inviso-Bill?", asked Velma quizzically.

Danny sighed and answered, "Number one: I'm not evil. I just protect the town from evil ghosts. And number two: My name is not and will never be Inviso-Bill."

"So what's your real name?"

"Just call me Phantom", Danny did not want to say his real name in fearing they could put two and two together.

"I guess we made a mistake didn't we guys?", Fred turned to the rest of the gang.

The gang nodded.

""So truce?" Fred held out his hand.

"Truce"

They both shook on it and Danny could feel that at least something good had come out of all these.

"Do you think the crack is still open?", asked Sam looking up.

"I'll go check"

Danny flew up into the darkness above him.

"OW!", he said as he hit his head on the solid rock.

He felt along the roof of the cave but could not find any evidence that an opening ever existed. Danny used his ecto blasts but they could not penetrate the rock. It was as if the rock was enchanted. Danny flew back down, defeated.

"No go.", he said to them.

"How are we going to get out now!", exclaimed Daphne.

In the corner of the cave Sam and Tucker gave a little yelp. Everybody turned around and discovered a long dark tunnel lightened by torches on the walls. Apparently, when Daphne spoke the torches lit on fire.

"Like, how did that happened?", asked Shaggy.

"I have a feeling that this cave is enchanted or something.", answered Danny putting a hand on the cave wall.

"What are we standing around here for," inquired Sam, "lets get moving!"

They all shrugged and followed Fred . Fred got a torch of the wall so they would have enough light, and plunged into the unknown shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked in the tunnel, all of them had an odd feeling that somebody was watching them. Even with all of the light, it was hard to see anything more than a foot away.

"Whoa!", Sam stumbled in front of Danny.

Danny immediately caught her before she fell. After a few seconds of noticing their awkward position, they let go blushing.

"Thanks", Sam said turning a light shade of red.

"No problem", Danny said doing the same.

Tucker, witnessing the whole thing, just chuckled and rolled his eyes. Sam and Danny glared at Tucker and he immediately shut up.

"Hey guys!", Velma said to the others as she was crouching close to the wall, closely observing something carved in the stone.

Fred handed the torch to Velma and by the light of the fire, everybody could see what was on the wall. Ancients characters were written on the walls of the cave. Some looked like swirls with lines running across them. Others looked like various shapes with dots on the inside.

"What kind of language is that?", asked Fred.

"I don't know. If I only I had a computer of something."

Sam and Danny looked at each other then at Tucker, wearing identical smirks on their faces. Tucker looked at them and figured out what they were thinking. The Mystery Gang looked at Sam and Danny wondering what they were up to.

"Give it here.", Danny said to Tucker with an outstretched hand.

"Funny story you know.", Tucker laughed nervously and pulled out a PDA from his pocket which was miraculously intact.

Danny grabbed it and gave it to Velma so she could decipher the ancient writing. Velma began typing furiously, looking up every now and then. Everybody was looking over her shoulder.

Velma noticed this and said hotly, "Excuse me please people?"

Everybody immediately stepped back.

"Thank you."

She resumed her typing and a ping from the PDA sounded followed by a triumphant voice from Velma, "I got it!"

"What you get?", asked Daphne.

"I managed to decipher this language. Made me used all my knowledge but it worked!"

She glanced back at the PDA and read aloud: _The two magical tribes, the Wichitas and the Turks, started a war in 400 B.C. which lasted for hundreds of years. Both tribes were highly skilled in the art of witchcraft so the battle was extremely dangerous for whoever got involved. The leader of the Turks was Serenity Welsh. _

"This is getting interesting.", commented Sam.

_She was extremely skilled with weaponry. Everybody looked up to her. But that soon changed when they discovered she was giving information about tactics and plans to the Wichitas. The Turks were so enraged that they sent her to death in the most horrible way. Burning on wooden stocks. From that day on, even after the war, she haunts all the Turk's ancestors. Her soul is said to never rest in peace... _

"That might be the reason she is haunting Amity Park.", inquired Danny.

"She is so bent on revenge that her afterlife will be full of rage.", said Velma.

"We should keep moving so we can stop her.", Fred said with a note of determination.

"Right", Shaggy said.

Tucker was reaching for his PDA when Velma said, "We might need this later on"

Tucker sulked.

"Come on Tucker, "started Danny, "it won't be forever."

Tucker nodded and kept walking, now just pouting. As they were walking they saw a faint white light in the distance. As they came closer they found it was a torch with white flame.

"Whoa", Tucker said with wide eyes.

Velma used Tucker's PDA to decipher the inscription on a silver plaque under the torch. She read aloud:

_The Paths Of Faith_

_Each choose a path. The path you choose will determined your faith for the reminder of the journey. Be warned that no matter what you choose, an obstacle will cross your path._

They saw four tunnels, unable to see what laid in the depths. Beside each tunnel was a plaque. After Velma deciphered the writing they discovered that each tunnel was labeled. Bravery, Intellect, Cunning, Sanity.

"We should split up.", said Fred after Velma finished reading the writing.

They split up according to their talents: Danny, Fred - Bravery, Velma, Tucker - Intellect, Scooby Doo, Shaggy - Cunning, and Sam, Daphne - Sanity. With one last look at their companions, they split up to the unknown...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was going to be shorter but I really got into it. I was originally just going to put only 1 tunnel but then I realized that this chapter would be really short and I don't want to disappoint you reviewers. I was going to put 3 tunnels when I was writing but I found out impossible to split 8 people in just 3 tunnels. Next chapter is called Intellect with Tucker and Velma. If you have a better "tunnel" for Sam and Daphne please sent it. Right now I'm not really happy with it. I couldn't think of anything okay!


	6. The Intellegence Cave pt1

Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait but I have a good reason on why. I got into a bad situation and kinda lost my inspiration. When I finally got my inspiration back, my sister was on the computer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

The Intelligence Cave pt.1

"It's pitch black in here!", exclaimed Tucker.

"Ouch! That was my foot!", said Velma.

"Sorry"

The torches flickered to life along the walls. On the wall in front of them was another silver plaque, the words were gleaming by the flames of the torches.

_The Intelligence Cave_

_This cave will test your intelligence in many ways. You must act quickly and resourcefully to survive. This is the only way to tp get past this cave. _

Out of nowhere appeared glowing blue wrist bands hovering in mid air.

"Should we put them on?", questioned Velma.

"I guess"

They grabbed them and put them but the latch on the bracelets disappeared and they tightened.

"What the heck!", Tucker exclaimed trying to pry the bracelet of his wrist.

"We can't get them off!", Velma said.

A loud rumbling shook them and toppled them down. The wall was suddenly splitting open, scattering dust and pebbles in their directions. The shielded their eyes from the debris. When they opened their eyes, they let out a gasp as they laid eyes on the site before them. It seemed as they if they were in the center of the earth. The walked into the newly formed cavern and peered down the ledge. Magma was bubbling underneath as if it were a monster, eyeing it's prey while waiting for the right moment to pounce. Further off, the magma abruptly exploded like a fountain to the rock ceiling, which was much higher now, wherever thy looked. The temperature also greatly increased. They could feel themselves getting hotter and hotter by the second.

"Look!", Tucker pointed to the other side. Velma turned and saw the exit tunnel on the other side.

"How do we get over there?", asked Tucker.

"As I think it has to do something with this.", Velma said showing Tucker what she was observing before.

On the far wall was what seemed to be a puzzle. This puzzle, however, seemed extremely complicated. They were slabs of square hard stone, with the mysterious language written on them.

"This shouldn't be to hard.", Velma said taking out Tucker's PDA.

She was just about to turn it on when it came a faint yellow spark and died.

"My baby!", exclaimed Tucker, grabbing his RIP PDA out of Velma's hands.

"Why do must the good die young!", he cried to the sky.

Velma rolled her eyes and stared at the new plaque on the wall. It shimmered for a moment then it deciphered it self to the English language.

_You must figure out this puzzle on your own without any artificial help While one person deciphers the ancient riddle, the person will help the other person to make the journey across the pits of magma. The bands that you wear prevents you on leaving unless you succeed and cross, or failed and perish to the pits of Hell. Be warned that you will have a limited amount of time. _

A shivered was sent down both their spines as they imagined falling to their doom. Out from the magma came a slab of stone about 6 feet in diameter.

"Are you good with puzzles?", asked Tucker, finally out of rant.

"I guess so," she started, "I was always good with crossword puzzles."

"I'm terrible, I'm better with technology."

Velma started walking to the puzzle, pondering this difficult challenge. Tucker eyed the floating platform warily. He wasn't afraid of heights since he always flies around with Danny. It was the boiling magma down below that worried him. He gave a leap of faith and almost had a heart attack as he fell to the floor of the platform. "You all right?", Velma turned. "Yeah, just spooked.", he blushed. Velma turned back to the puzzle and pulled out her pencil. Sure her knowledge was challenged with mysteries in castles and dungeons but nothing this life threatening.

'_Can I actually so this?'_, she worried herself.

Tucker was so busy on watching Velma that he gave a yelp as the platform started moving to the center of the dome. The plaque shimmered again and Velma read the few words that made her heart leap.

_You may begin._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Velma whirled around and started concentrating on her task. She looked at the order the symbols were arranged.

_xxxx xxxxxxxx xxxx xxx_

_xxxx xxxx xxxx xxx xxxxx_

_xxx xxxx xxxx xx_

_xxx xxxx xxxx xx_

_xx xxx xxx xxx xxx_

_xxxx xx xx_

'_Okay Velma, you just have to think logically.'_, she thought as she took a deep breath.

Looking at the challenge, she racked her brain for all of the information she has ever learned about the English language. She knew the origin, grammar rules, and even the most of the dictionary but these things did not look like they would be of any help. She gasped as memory of her childhood came back to her. Why this would happen in such a situation she never knew but she was grateful for it.

"_Come on Daphne! Let's play Snoopers!", a little six year old Velma begged her friend. _

"_I don't know.", she mused. _

"_Like come on!", joined Shaggy. _

"_It will be fun!" _

"_Oh all right.", she sighed. _

"_Okay everybody knows the rules?", asked Fred. _

_Even back then he was the leader. His friends nodded. _

"_Then lets go!" _

_As they played, Velma was in charge for her team to decode little codes like 'School sucks!', 'You owe me a cookie!', and 'You are supposed to do my homework!'. She would use secrets to decode them. _

_She learned stuff like the letter E was most commonly used letter in the language and also at the end of words. THE,OF, AND, IN, A, IS, THAT, FOR, and IT were the most commonly used words. Her friends would play this game for hours on end. It was this game that made them so good at solving mysteries in the near future. _

Velma snapped back from memory lane and smiled. She now knew what to do. Taking her pencil from behind her ear, she approached the 'code'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Oh my gosh!'_, Tucker thought desperately as he gazed down from the platform.

He took back about not being afraid of height. Normal heights, no. Heights where you could fall to your doom when the only thing keeping you up is a slab of stone, yes. He looked back to where Velma was and gulped. It was a long way from where he currently was at.

Oh sure he faced dangers before. Being a superhero sidekick was not an easy task to manage. You had to run, duck, and more running just to manage to get out of the fight in one piece. But that was just it. Sidekick. Danny was nowhere in sight. If he falls, he won't be here to go ghost and fly him to safety. He was on his own...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go. I know, another short chapter but I hope it's interesting. I decided to do this so I have time to write an exciting pt.2. Check my profile for news on my stories. I got this idea from number of sources. Mario64(the magma episode),this computer game I played, and my best friend Daisy. If it wasn't for her, you guys would've probably been reading this three days later. So give a big shout out to Daisy everybody! RnR!


End file.
